<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Cookies by homosexual_having_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303860">Christmas Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_having_tea/pseuds/homosexual_having_tea'>homosexual_having_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Failing Miserably, Baking, Family Fluff, Gen, aw lawd they bakin, cause they overcoming trauma, they also huggin, they're just fuckin around, trying to make cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_having_tea/pseuds/homosexual_having_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya, Luther, and Klaus promised Mom they'd make the Christmas cookies this year. Unfortunately, none of them know how to bake in the slightest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>just siblings being siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And you’re sure there’s supposed to be this much sugar in it?” Vanya asked, skeptically eyeing the pile of sugar in the bowl. Klaus sighed dramatically, pointing at the recipe.</p><p>	“Of course there is! It’s right here in the… wait, hang on, I read the recipe wrong. That’s way too much sugar,” Klaus said, pointing at the cookbook. He cupped his hands and began shoveling the sugar back into the bag.</p><p>	“Klaus, use a cup!” Luther grabbed the bowl from Klaus, spilling a bit of sugar along the counter. “You’re going to get germs all over the ingredients.”</p><p>	“Should we, uh, restart the recipe? This doesn’t look like the mix when Mom makes them...” Vanya asked, eyeing the mess her brothers had spilled all over the counter. The boys stopped pulling on the bowl, staring at the mess. Klaus scootched the bowl closer to him and quietly poured some of the sugar (along with several other ingredients) back into the bag.</p><p>	“Look, we promised her we’d do the cookies this year. We can’t mess this- Klaus, stop dumping out the ingredients!” Luther grabbed the bowl from him, sighing and staring at the recipe. </p><p>	“So that looks like roughly two cups, right?” Vanya laughed, eyeing the lessened sugar pile that had stayed in the bowl. She added the rest of the ingredients, wincing as a bit of the dough was mixed out of the bowl. It didn’t look all that bad, in her opinion.</p><p>Klaus not-so-sneakily ate the excess bits of dough landing on the counter until Luther smacked the back of his hand and scolded him about the dangers of eating raw egg. <br/>“Didn’t Mom ever tell you that there’s salmonella in cookie dough?”</p><p>Klaus shrugged, popping more in his mouth through a cheeky grin. “It’s so good, though. Right up there with Mom’s, Vanny!” Vanya grinned back, looking up from the bowl. </p><p>“Thanks, Klaus. You sure it tastes alright?”</p><p>“Of course it does! I don’t lie about cookie dough quality,” he said as he reached into the bowl to steal more dough.</p><p>	Vanya laughed, moving the bowl away from her brother’s reach. “I’m glad you like it, Klaus, but you do have to save some for baking. You can have first cookie out of the oven, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, did you mean the one that’s charcoal or the one that’s still smouldering?” Klaus asked, peering over Vanya’s shoulder. The cookies were burnt to a crisp and smoking ever so slightly.</p><p>	“I-I think I might have set the oven wrong,” Vanya bit her lip nervously. </p><p>	“Aw, Vanny, I was just joking with you. We have more dough either way,” Klaus said. “Is it ok to give you a hug right now?” His sister nodded, still anxiously staring at the blackened cookies. “Hey, hey, don’t worry! I was the one who set the oven. Your cookie dough looked great, Vanny!”</p><p>	“You’re sure?”</p><p>	“One hundred percent! Dad’s picked this whackadoodle oven and I think- yep, it’s in Celcius. I set it for the Fahrenheit temperature,” Klaus giggled, tapping the knobs on the oven over the hug. </p><p>	“Why on did he buy he a Celcius oven if we live in America?” Luther smiled for a moment before quickly adding, “That was a joke.”</p><p>	Klaus openined his arms in the hug. Luther grinned, practically picking up his siblings in a hug. His brother laughed once he was placed back on solid ground. “You don not need to justify poking fun of the old man, Curious George, my friend. Now, shall we get those other cookies a’baking?”</p><p>	Vanya laughed, prepping another cookie sheet as Klaus fixed the settings on the oven. Vanya worked hard on fixing the boys’ dough fuck-up and he didn’t want to burn the second batch to dust too.</p><p>	“Ok, can I have the first cookie this time?”</p><p>	“Of course you can! Just give them a few minutes to bake,” Vanya smiled, cleaning up the, to put it in kind terms, disaster zone of ingredients coating the countertop. She loved her brothers to death, but, good god, next time she was just going to trust Dave could help Klaus bake. </p><p>	“Ooh! Ooh! I want the one I put the little thumbprint in!”</p><p>	“Ew, Klaus, how many cookies did you touch?”</p><p>	“Stop being such a homophobe, Luther!”</p><p>	“Do you mean… germaphobe?”</p><p>	“Both!”</p><p>	The best thing about no longer being the family outcast was getting to live through silly, pointless sibling moments like this. Vanya’s face had started hurting from smiling so much. Her family was the dumbest and best ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>